Shattered Reality, Fifth Sorrow
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: Alright, yes, I ended up having to put this in its category and such... Just pretend you don't know. >.> R+R!
1. This is how the beginning ended

Wednesday, February 27 (second documented year)  
  
Paragraph 3  
  
... Yes, as I knew it would, it's finally happened. It's rapidly beginning to worsen. I can't take it much longer... Today... Today, I saw something that made me think... And my thoughts took a turn for the worse. I can't tell about it just yet. Maybe at a later date, if I'm still sane... But not now. Too many things are tied into it. If I told one thing, I'd have to tell the rest, and that would risk destroying any feelings that might have existed, though I know deep in my heart that none do...  
  
Thursday, February 28 (second documented year)  
  
Paragraph 1  
  
I've kept control for one more day, acted the same as always... But I still feel it, stronger than ever... There are some things beyond a persons control. One day very, very soon, I am going to completely lose all hope. All of this pressure, this... Thing... And then there are all of these emotions... All bottled up inside... They're taking their toll on me. All I can do is hope that something happens before I hurt anyone. I don't care what happens to me, as long as everyone else remains safe... Especially... (The rest of the paragraph is unreadable due to a slightly reddish black stain...)  
  
Saturday, March 2 (second documented year)  
  
Paragraph 1  
  
I just got home... It's now about an hour past Midnight. I don't know where I've been for the last day, or what I've done. I just hope that I only blacked out and didn't do anything at all... The first thing I did was check on everyone. They were all fine, which means that, if it wasn't a blackout, I still have at least a bit of subconcious control over myself. But, like I said before, I don't know how long I can maintain any form of control... I could completely lose myself at any moment. The only logical thing for me to do now is to leave, to isolate myself somewhere where I can't do any harm to anyone but myself when I do lose control. I refuse to take any chances with the lives of those who are important to me.  
  
Saturday, March 2 (second documented year)  
  
Paragraph 2  
  
If any of them knew I was doing this, they'd try to stop me, and they'd ask why I was trying to leave... So I have to leave soon, before they wake up. I don't even know why I'm bothering to write in here anymore, I can't let anyone, especially them, read it... I can't stand the thought of them reading this... If they read this, they'd all hate me for what I am, and for what I am becoming... Even... Oh, God. No. I have to make sure I don't leave this behind, although there's no point in taking it with me... I want to know that I at least have our friendship, even though I wont be here anymore... It's certainly better than knowing that the one I love hates me...  
  
Saturday, March 2 (second documented year)  
  
Paragraph 6  
  
But now, with all that said... Maybe it would be best if I left this behind. Who knows... Maybe it might help a little, in some way I can't see... Either way, I have to decide now.... Alright. I'm bookmarking a previous entry, one that reveals a little about my secret... And another that reveals my feelings... I'll leave this here, which means this will be the last entry, although there wouldn't have been many more anyways... I'm leaving now, so... Goodbye.  
  
Alrighty, listen up... If you have ANYTHING bad to say about this, I will personally hunt you down and skin you alive, kay? This fic... I really, truly don't know what is going on, myself. I don't know who wrote those diary entries, though I do have a few guesses, I don't know where this fic will go, though I once again have a few guesses... *shrugs* I just generally don't have any idea what is going to happen in this fic. It started out with a definite plot, but then the characters changed completely, as well as the plot. In fact, the plot changed every paragraph, and I still don't know for sure where this will end up. Anyways, if you liked it or at least would be interested in finding out what happens next... Good. Gimme a review. If, however, you intend on flaming or, yes, even constructively criticising this... Don't bother, just go stick a fork in an electrical socket. See ya! 


	2. Valentines & Blood

Well... Hm... The title of the fic changed repeatedly, the characters changed repeatedly and then were just done away with altogether until a later chapter, perhaps not even this one will tell the characters. Anyways, as for the plot... Actually, this didn't begin as a fic, so the plot changed DRASTICALLY repeatedly. And so, I begin the second chapter, having defied every rule to writing, and having created something that could, if I work it right, end up being fairly good. *shrugs* Here it is....  
  
FIRST BOOKMARK (1/2)  
  
Thursday, January 3 (second documented year)  
  
Paragraph 4  
  
So, to sum things up... It felt like there was someone else in my head, monitoring my thoughts. I know it sounds crazy... But that's what it was. It felt... Dark. It felt evil, whatever it is, it doesn't have good intentions. I don't know what it was, what it wanted, or anything else about it aside from what I've said already. I just... I hope it doesn't happen again. I know it doesn't mean well...  
  
FIRST BOOKMARK (1/2)  
  
Friday, January 4 (second documented year)  
  
Paragraph 1  
  
It happened again today. That thing... Only worse this time... It was stronger, and even worse... It talked to me... If it continues to get stronger, I'm going to have to do something about it. I need to get rid of it... When it talked to me... Just before it left... It told me what it wanted. It said it would keep coming back, getting stronger and stronger each time... Until it had completely taken over my mind. It said it would make me kill everyone I had ever known, everyone I had ever cared about... It said it hated me, that it wouldn't stop until I had nobody left, until I was left alone, miserable, knowing that I had killed my friends with my own hands... I can't allow it to hurt any of my... Yes, I guess... They are friends, aren't they. They've all been good to me... And then... Yes... I'd take my life long before I allowed that thing to hurt (Here the writing trails off, as if something stopped the writer from finishing the sentence.)  
  
SECOND BOOKMARK  
  
Wednesday, February 14th (first documented year)  
  
Paragraph 1  
  
It's Valentine's Day... And I'm stuck unable to tell my true feelings... I'd always wondered what great power love held, that it could make a person happy or miserable, and just how it could do so. I now know... It is the emotional embodiment of hell. But if I could ever have a chance... No, there's no point in wishing for things that wont happen. But still... If there was any way... I'd do anything...  
  
Wednesday, February 14th (first documented year)  
  
Paragraph 4  
  
I can't believe it! I know it isn't possible, but... There's always a chance... The way it was said... Sure, it was in a joking tone, but... It's obviously just me, but I think I might have heard some underlying tone to it... I know that isn't possible, though. There's no way that anyone could love me, and it would take more than just a miracle for it to be anyone like...  
  
There you have it, chapter two. Hopefully it wasn't too terrible... By the way, chapter 3 will mention names, genders, will reveal the writer of the diary entries, and should turn this into an even more interesting little fic... 


End file.
